Eyes of The Uknown
by meganmjj
Summary: What would you do if you felt the strange sense that someone was following you....found out how Naruto and Sasuke deal with it.
1. Under The Moon

Chapter 1: Under Then Moon

Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke uchiha are step brothers brought together by a marriage, torn apart by a horriable car crash that took the lives of their parents. Since then they have been supporting each other they may not have been blood but they were the only family they had left. Whether they liked it or not they needed each other. Well a few months after the accident that took their parents. Sasuke was walking home from the library staying late studying. His eyes kept looking down at his watch. He knew Naruto would start to get worried if he were too late. Sasuke's dark hair was now down to his shoulders blowing slightly with the winter's wind. He wore blue jeans with a black button up top. Covered with a blue hoodie. As he made his way home he kept his hand in the pockets trying to keep warm the best he could. Not doing very could as he shivered the snow starting to fall heavily around him.

Sighing he placed the hooded on his head and rubbed his hand together blowing into them, trying to get warm some how. As he did so a black bmw followed slowly behind him watching his every move. The high beams suddenly flashing on turning back Sasuke used his arm to shield him from the bright lights. Leaving the engine on a man in a black suit, wearing black sunglasses stepped out from the car smirking over at Sasuke. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke lowered his arms. "What do you want?!" He said raising his voice.

Not saying anything the man took a step forward, causing Sasuke to react by stepping back. "Scared are we. " The man said smirking over at Sasuke. Glaring at the man he smirked some still shivering from the cold he said."You wish. " The man took another step closer grabbing Sasuke's right wrist tightly and pulled him closer to him self and looked into his eyes smiling evily. "No need to lie I can see it in your eyes." He said. Sasuke tensed up and tried to pull away from the man without any luck as the man gripped on to his wrist tighter. Causing Sasuke to yelp in pain, closhing his eyes tightly. The man lowered his head and whispered in his ear. "I'll see you again remember that" He let's go of Sasuke wrist and made his way back to his car. But stopped and looked at Sasuke again who eyes were wide. "Oh and tell Naruto that too. "He says then gets inside and drives off. Leaving Sasuke speechless.

Looking down at the ground Still in shock and speechless. He made his way back to his and Naruto's house. Once he did he walked inside and looked around for Naruto. Sighing some he saw him asleep on the couch drooling. Laughing a little he placed a cover over him and walked upstairs to his room thinking of that night's event and slowly drifted into a deep sleep but even in his sleep he couldn't escape what happened that night.


	2. On The Edge

Chapter 2: On the edge.

It had been about a week since Sasuke's encounter with the man in black. In since then he has always been on the edge. Feeling like he was being constantly watched. And now Naruto was starting to notice Sasuke's strange behavior. Getting worried Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. Causing Naruto to jump and look back sighing in relief "What do you want dobe.." Jumping when Sasuke did "I want to know what's wrong you been acting really weird the pass week and don't try to lie and say it's nothing.".

"Listen I just had a weird encounter with someone the other day that's it" He said forcing a smile across his face. Sighing Naruto started to walk away and head back to his room. "Find don't tell me if you don't want too." Looking down at the ground Sasuke didn't say anything. As he heard Naruto walk away. "I'm sorry Naruto but this doesn't concern you, I'm doing this to keep you safe. "He said quietly when he heard Naruto shut the door to his room. Sasuke then makes his way down stairs and grabs his jacket about to head out the door.

Walking out he placed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. Kicking a stray piece of gravel as he walked. "Maybe I should of told him after all what If the guy tries to go after him. He needs to know to so he doesn't get him self caught or something." He thought to himself. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked back to the house. "Ugh now I owe him apology too great" Lowering his head he walked back into the house. "Naruto I'm back! " he yelled upstairs so Naruto could hear him. Not getting a response immediately. Sasuke started to get paranoid and ran up the stairs to go check on him. Frantically he searched the room not seeing him anywhere in sight.


	3. The Dsicovery and Naruto’s Encounter

Chapter 3: The Dsicovery and Naruto's Encounter.

Looking down at the ground Sasuke sighed. Walking over to the bed and sitting down. Raising a eyebrow Naruto walked over and sat next to him. "You can tell me what's wrong, whatever it is. I'll understand you know that.. " He said smiling gently at Sasuke. Looking up Sasuke smiled back at him slightly. And took a deep breath. "I had a interesting encounter with a guy. When I was walking back from school." Looking down Naruto nodded. "How come I feel like there's more to that story.. "He said quietly, and Sasuke nodded and continued to look down at the ground.

Waiting a few minutes. Sasuke continued to tell Naruto about what happened a few days ago. Slowly Naruto's eyes widened. A drop of sweat falling down the side of his face. "M-maybe we should go to the cops about this.. "He said stammering slightly. Sasuke was quick to shake his head "No what if they find out that we went to the cops. There is no telling what there liable to do."

Sighing, Naruto shook his head. Standing up and started to walk out of the room. "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back soon I promise. You should try to get some rest. You look like you have slept in days." He said before shutting the door behind him. Pulling the blankets over his head. Sasuke slowly fell asleep. Clutching the blanket tightly. Having a nightmare of the encounter with the man from before.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

Naruto was walking down the sidewalk. Placing his hands in his pockets. As he looked down at the ground. Kicking a stray pebble. As he thought about everything that Sasuke had told him. As he walked the same man from before. That talked with Sasuke, was watching Naruto. Who was too deep in thought to even notice it. After getting a few blocks away. The man in black. Came up and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. Turning Naruto to face him. A smirk on his face as he did so. His eyes widening, Naruto tried to pull away from the man. The man kept his tight grip on Naruto refusing to let go. Leaning his face down to Naruto's ear and whispering. "Stop the struggling. It is only pointless." Closing his eyes tightly. He stopped in his struggling tears pouring from the corners of his eyes. His body was shaking from the fear that he had felt. "P-please let me go.." He stammered out. Sighing softly the man shakes his head. "No can do Naruto. We need to keep you with us for a while." He said and started to drag Naruto back to the car. Shoving him into the backseat roughly. Grabbing duct tape from under the passenger seat, taping Naruto's hands behind his back, and placing a piece of tape over his mouth. Before he got in the drivers seat and pulled away from the area. Driving down the road to a hideout. "It will all be over soon. I promise.." He said looking into the rearview mirror. At the teary eyed Naruto.


End file.
